A&O High School
by Psychowrath
Summary: A&O High School Universe - It's Humphrey's third year of High School, and is feeling ready for anything. What the Junior wasn't expecting to be around the corners was Kate. Through these next 2 years of Humphrey's life, he will experience romance, hurt, joy, depression, and maybe a little bit of insanity. Garth fans, beware.
1. Characters

Humphrey Michaels: Humphrey is 16, going on 17, in his Junior year of high school. He is 6' 2" with grey and black fur, icy blue eyes, and has a fairly muscular build. He lives with his sister in a small house paid for by his uncle. His parents died when he was 7, his mother passing from liver disease, and his father pulled the trigger a few days later due to the grief. His hobbies include; video games, guitar, piano, and Kung-Fu.

Alice (Allie) Michaels: Allie is 14, going on 15, in her Freshman year of high school. She is 5' 6" with black and blue fur, with flaming red eyes, and has a skinny but still "developing" form. She and Humphrey have struggled together after the death of their parents, and have learned that having each other is most important above all. Her hobbies include; video games, piano, and volleyball.

Kate Williams: Kate is 16, going on 17, in her Junior year of high school. She is 5' 8" with golden tan fur, amber/gold eyes, and has a lean and "developed" form. She lives with her parents and her younger sister in a mansion, as her father is a very rich man. She and Humphrey drifted apart in middle school, and are yet to talk again at Jasper High. Humphrey, Allie, Lily, and her have known each other since birth. Her hobbies include; of course, video games, singing, and cheerleading.

Lily Williams; Lily is 14, going on 15, in her Freshman year if high school. She is 5' 5" with white fur, purple eyes, and has a skinny but still "developing" form. She is very close with Allie, as both have known the other since birth. Her hobbies include; (do I even have to say it?), guitar, and volleyball.

Eve Williams; Eve is 36, going on 37, and she's a stay at home wife. She is known to have an extreme temper, and will slaughter any boy who even lays eyes on one of her daughters.

Winston Williams: Winston is 43, going on 44, and he's a well known businessman, rarely at home, and in a rut with his marriage. He is very neglectful of his daughters, and is suspected of cheating on Eve.

Garth Chesler: Garth is 16, going on 17, Junior year, asshole, hobbies; nobody cares.

Steele Dalton: Steele is 16, going on 17, Junior year, asshole, one of Garth's goons.

Candu Dalton: Candu is 16, going on 17, Junior year, asshole, Steele's twin brother, one of Garth's goons.

Hutch Curtis: Hutch is 16, going on 17, Junior year, asshole, goon, etc.

Mooch Mathews: Mooch is 16, going on 17, in his Junior year of high school. He is 5' 8" with tan fur and brown eyes, and has a "heavy set" form. His hobbies include; video games, eating, and eating. Did I mention eating?

Salty Jackson: Salty is 16, going on 17, in his Junior year of high school. He is 5' 10" with grey and white fur and yellow eyes, and has a very skinny and lanky form. His hobbies include; video games, basketball, and surfing.

Shakey Smith: Shakey is 16, going on 17, in his Junior year of high school. He is 5' 5" with dark grey fur and green eyes, and is fairly skinny. His hobbies include; video games, video games, and video games. Yup.

Samantha Svendsen: Samantha is 16, going on 17, in her Junior year of high school. She is 5' 8" with red/orange fur and green eyes, and has a somewhat skinny and "developed" form. Her hobbies include; volleyball, dancing, and gossip.

Beth Rodgers: Beth is 16, going on 17, in her Junior year of high school. She is 5' 7" with dark brown fur and brown eyes, and has a skinny but still "developing" form. Her hobbies include; cheerleading, singing, and of course gossip.

Maggie Bruhn: Maggie is 16, going on 17, in her Junior year of high school. She is 5' 4" with black fur and gold streaks and blue eyes, and has a skinny and "developed" form. She and Kate have known eachother since middle school. Her hobbies include; piano, cheerleading, and you know it, gossip.

**A/N: These are all the characters I currently have in mind for this story. If any ideas come to mind I'll be sure to notify you of any updates. I will try and get Chapter 1 posted as soon as I'm finished with it. This is Psychowrath, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

**Monday, March 1, 2018, 6:00 : Humphrey's POV**

I awoke to the ear-splitting headache known as my sister, banging on my door.

"Humphrey? You up? We gotta go to school!"

"I'm up," I mumbled, "now go away!"

"Unlock your door, so I can make sure you're up!"

I knew I wasn't going to win this battle, so I fell out of bed, and shuffled over to the door. I unlocked it and next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Ow, what the hell Allie?!" I groaned, realizing she was the one who knocked me down, and was now sitting on my chest.

She just sat there, staring at me, biting her lip. I started to feel uncomfortable and finally spoke up.

"I'm up now, can you get off of me so I can get ready?"

She looked at me with a foreboding stare, as if she was planning to torture me.

"Sure, but on one condition." She said, and I nodded. "Only if you give me a kiss!" She squealed. I sighed and leaned up, about to kiss her cheek. As my lips were about to make contact with her cheek, she pushed me back down and shook her head. I tilted my head at her, _what is this girl planning?_ She pointed to her lips and stuck out her tongue, but retrieved it to speak.

"I meant a _proper_ kiss, Humph." She winked at me and pulled my face up to hers, and I felt her breath against my lip.

"In your dreams." I whispered, picking her up, and throwing her on my bed, turning to leave the room.

"No fair you cheated!"

"If you wanna kiss me, you gotta steal it. But only girls other than my sister will get that honor!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs, stepping into my kitchen. I heard her footsteps come up behind me as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my back.

"You should probably get some breakfast, we've got school in an hour." I told her, turning around to give her a quick hug before taking my cereal to the dining room.

"Yeah ok, I'm just nervous about my first day as a Freshman. What if I get bullied Humphrey?" She asked with worried eyes, looking upon me from the kitchen.

I swallowed the first bite of my cereal and spoke. "Allie, if anyone says or does anything to offend you or Lily, I will personally tear them a new asshole." I said reassuringly, staring into her beautiful red eyes.

She walked from the kitchen and over to the table, walked behind my chair and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're too good for me Humphrey." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled and whispered back, "Coming from the best sister in the world. Now please, go get ready, I don't want to be late on your first day." I turned around and kissed her cheek, and she kissed my forehead, and walked up stairs to get ready. I finished my cereal and ran upstairs to take a shower.

**Time Skip, 45 minutes, 6:55 now : Humphrey's POV**

"Allie! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I called from downstairs. What the hell is taking her so long?

"Hang on! I gotta finish my makeup!" She shouted from the upstairs bathroom.

"You don't need makeup! You look perfect just the way you are!"

She came down the stairs stopping by the front door and looked up at me, smiling brightly.

"You flatter me bro, but let a girl feel pretty."

She pinched my nose and walked past me out the front door. I rolled my eyes and followed her out to my car. My car is an all black 69' Chevelle Malibu with red racing stripes on the sides. I stepped into the driver while my sister went around to the passenger. I started up the car, pulled out of the driveway, and started driving to school.

**Time Skip, 15 minutes, 7:11 now : Humphrey's POV**

I parked at the far end of the parking lot from the school, because all spaces closer to the school were already taken. Allie and I stepped out of the car, and while I was grabbing our bags from the trunk, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting Allie, but instead my face was forced into a pair of breasts, and arms wrapped around my head. I immediately started to feel my face heat up, and decided to pull away from the unexpected embrace. I looked up to the face of the culprit and my heart stopped. Eyes of amber were met with mine, and the most beautiful face I've ever seen. But I've seen her before, who was she?

The voice of an angel broke my thoughts, "Hi Humphrey, I've missed you."

My mind suddenly clicked, and my mind instantly recognized her symphonic voice. "Kate? Kate Williams?"

"Yeah, sorry it's been so long. How are you?"

"I'm great, h-how are you? And where have you been?"

"I'm good. I've been going to a private school, because my parents wanted to 'enhance' my education."

"Well, why did you change to Jasper High?"

"Umm… heh, I-I kinda wanted to see you…" She responded timidly, staring at her shoes. I felt my face starting to heat up again, and looked away, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Wow, you just need me don't you?" I chuckled, receiving a cute giggle from her. Cute? What was that? I need my mind to slow down.

"Well, you wanna get to class then?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Sure. Wait, where did Lily go?"

"Oh, she probably ran off with Allie, they've gotten to be really good friends recently."

"That's cool, I hope it can be the same for us," she smiled at me. I blushed again as she said that. What's happening to me? She's made me blush three times in the past minute!

"Same here," I responded cooly, trying to hide the fact that I was embarrassed. We walked side by side through the parking lot, though walking slightly faster to beat the bell. We walked inside, and as I was walking to my locker, I noticed she was still walking with me.

"Is you're locker down this hall?" I asked her, curious as to the reason she was still following me. I finally made it to my locker, and as I was putting in the combination. I felt that she was still behind me. Why is she still there? I put my bag into my locker, took out the things I needed for my classes, and stepped away. As I was about to close my locker, I felt a hand on mine. I followed the arm up to the owner of the hand, and noticed it was Kate.

"What is it?" I asked, more in a concerned tone than I'd like to admit.

"I gotta put my bag away too," she giggled. I was still very confused, as she put her bag on the other hook in my locker, grabbed her stuff, and closed it.

"Um… Kate, I think that's the wrong locker."

"You didn't know? The school has a new 'buddies policy." I was now more confused than ever. What's a 'buddies' policy? And how come she knows about it and I don't?

"What's a buddies policy?"

"I'll let the first period teacher explain. Oh, speaking of teachers, can you show me to my class?" She asked as she handed her schedule to me. I looked at her schedule and realized she had all the same classes as me, A-day and B-day. Except for first period on A-day (today), which she has PE and I have Ironworks (weight lifting).

"You have all the same classes as me, except for first period today. You have PE and I have Ironworks. You're in the gym, and I'm in the weightroom, so we're right next to each other. C'mon, I'll show you to the gym." I smiled. She smiled back, and followed me over to the athletics wing. I brought her to the girl's locker room, and walked into the men's locker room. I changed into some shorts, put my jeans into my gym locker, and made my way to the weight room. I noticed most of the class was already there, and Coach was at his desk. He took attendance and started to explain the 'buddies policy' that the school had adapted.

"Alright everyone, as I'm sure you've seen this morning with your lockers, there is this new 'buddies policy'. Basically, each of you have been randomly paired with another student that you share lockers with, textbooks, a table in each class, and if you ride the bus you will share a seat with them. This was put into place due to the sudden rise in enrollments at this school compared to last year. Get to know your 'buddy' well, because your with them for the rest of high school. Alright, let's get liftin'!"

**Time Skip, 1 Hour 25 Minutes, 9:00 Now : Kate's POV**

I left the locker room after changing back into my normal clothes, and left the athletics wing to meet Humphrey by the bathrooms outside of the wing. I turned to see him there, leaning against the wall, with his earbuds in. I then got an idea to scare him. I snuck up to his side, luckily he had his eyes glued to his phone, and I got close to his earbud, and pulled it out.

"_Boo_," I whispered. He jumped and spinned to look at me, clearly startled.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked, still bewildered after being caught off guard. I tried to talk through my excessive laughing, but my sides started to ache, and I think I even cried a bit.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ funny." He huffed, blushing madly. I finally calmed down and looked up at him, with the cutest smile I could. He looked down at me, trying to look stern, but my puppy eyes eventually brought him to smile.

"Oh, I can't get mad at you." He said looking defeated but happy. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he smiled at me. What's happening to me?

"C'mon, let's get to math," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." As we were walking to math class, I felt the need to hold his hand, so I grabbed it, and he squeezed back. I knew I was blushing brighter than a tomato, but I didn't care. Holding his hand just seemed to ease me. He has such a kind and calming nature about him. We made it to math class, the teacher took the attendance, and I took my assigned seat next to Humphrey.

**Time Skip, 1 Hour, 10:08 Now : Kate's POV**

The teacher finally finished her boring ass introduction to the class, and gave us free time for the last 30 minutes. I turned to speak to Humphrey, but saw that he was sleeping. As I watched him breathe lightly, I couldn't help but notice how cute he is. He looks a lot better than the guys I knew at my private school, and he's a hell of a lot nicer. I leaned down next to his ear, and blew softly. His ear twitched and he sluggishly opened his eyes and sat up, stretching shortly after.

"Hey Kate, how long have I been asleep?"

"I think maybe an hour, not too sure. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good but *yawns* I think I could use another half hour."

Before I could say anything, he slumped over and lay his head on my shoulder. I heard a few 'aww's' around me, and I couldn't help but blush. I decided to go with it and put my arm around him, pulling him closer. I'm not sure why, but having him this close to me makes me feel embarrassed, warm, comfy, and many other things. I know I liked Humphrey back in middle school, but how quickly he's grown on me in just a couple hours really shows that I still like him. I'm glad I chose the right guy to crush on. The next 30 minutes went by quickly, and I just enjoyed Humphrey's presence. I felt a little sad when the bell rang, but I have to wake him regardless.

"Humphrey, class is over, we gotta get to English." He opened his eyes and noticed that he was sleeping on me. He sat up quickly and started panicking.

"Oh my God Kate I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you, I've just been really tired today and…" Before he could say another word I put my finger over his lips, and he met his eyes with mine.

"It's okay Humphrey, you don't have to apologise. Honestly I was okay with it because you look so darn cute when you sleep." He blushed slightly while smiling and stood up, as did I and we made our way to English.

"Did you really mean it, when you said I'm cute when I sleep?" He asked, looking down at me as we walked. My mind started racing after realizing what I had said. I decided to play it off and grabbed his hand.

"You're always cute."

**Time Skip, 1 Hour 30 Minutes, 12:16/Lunch Now : Humphrey's POV**

Kate and I walked into the lunchroom, and I split from her so she could wait in line for some food. I walked over to my usual table at the end of the lunchroom where Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Allie, and Lily were sitting. I sat down near the edge of the table with Allie and Lily on either side of me, and the guys on the other side of the table. I used to sit on the other side with them, but Allie started complaining if I didn't sit right next to her. As usual, Allie was the first to address me.

"Hey big bro, how's it been with Kate?" She asked while hugging me tightly.

"Pretty good, we've caught up a little bit in the past three periods." Salty was the next to speak to me.

"So, she just got back and you're already hooking up? Nice bro!" He smiled at his own joke, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"No Salty, we're just friends, and we've both changed a lot since middle school. So we're kinda gonna be restarting our friendship."

"Yeah, I bet you've noticed a _couple_ of her changes," Allie said while winking at me. I didn't even want to respond to that, so I turned to Lily.

"Hey Lily, how was your summer?" I asked, getting a slap on the arm from Allie for ignoring her.

"Pretty good, you?" She asked this in her usual timid tone, hiding her face with her hair.

"It was pretty fun, I went up to Alaska to visit my uncle, but that was the main highlight of my summer. How's your first day of high school going?"

"Confusing, nerve-wracking, you know." How did she come to be this shy? Before I could respond, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Kate with a lunch tray, smiling cutely at me.

"Can you maybe scoot a little?" Before I could respond, Allie latched onto me, and spoke in almost a venomous tone.

"No, I will not move from Humphrey's side." _What the hell?!_

"Allie, you know she can sit between me and Lily right?" I asked, getting a dumbfounded look from her. Then something completely unexpected happened.

"Well, I also wanna sit next to Humphrey," Lily squeaked. _Odd for Lily to act like that…_

"How about this Lily; you and me can take turns sitting with Humphrey," she proposed. _Why does she want to sit next to me so badly? Is she scared of making new friends?_

"Fine, you can sit here today, but tomorrow I get to sit next to him." Lily responded reluctantly. Kate nodded, and Lily stood up and sat on the other side of Allie.

"So Kate, what have you been up to the past couple years?" I asked as I turned to her. She put a finger to her chin, to indicate she was thinking, and gave a short and simple answer.

"Thinking of you," she said quietly. I blushed slightly and turned away. _Oh crap, if I don't say anything, it's gonna get awkward._

"Well, I've been thinking of _you_ these past couple years." I said as calmly as possible. She looked up at me, a blush of her own forming, and she just smiled. Something about her smile, it just warms my heart. It's like a whole new Sun to brighten my day. Kate and I spent the rest of lunch catching up on the past two years. After lunch, we went to our final class, study hall

**Time Skip, 1 Hour 30 Minutes, 14:30 Now : Humphrey's POV**

I walked out of study hall with Kate, and we walked together out to the parking lot. Kate saw her mom in the pick-up/drop-off line, and turned to me.

"Thanks for today Humphrey, you really helped me find my way around the school." As she said this, she wrapped her arms around me. I saw her mom over her shoulder, staring at as suspiciously, so I decided to keep my arms to my sides.

"Kate, who's that honey?" She asked from the car. Kate let go of me and brought me over to the car window. As I got closer, Eve widened her eyes in surprise.

"Humphrey? It's been too long honey! How have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you ma'am?"

"I'm great, thank you! You should come over some time, we should catch up."

"Of course, I'll come over tomorrow after school."

"That sounds great, see you tomorrow. Kate, where's your sister?" When Kate didn't respond, I turned to her, to see her staring at me. _Is she checking me out? No, she doesn't see me that way._

"Umm, Kate? You there?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of her. She shook her head and looked at me, then her mom, then me.

"Sorry, I… umm, spaced out," she turned to her mom, "She's spending the night at Humphrey's, she and Allie wanted to catch up since they didn't see much of each other over the summer." Her mother nodded, and Kate hugged me again and got into her mom's car.

"Bye Kate, bye Eve, have a nice night." They said their goodbyes and I waved them off. I walked through the parking lot and got to my car to see Lily and Allie leaning against it.

"Allie, next time let me know if someone's coming over okay?" I said, interrupting her conversation with Lily.

"Sorry, I was worried you'd say no, and I was going to tell you, but I got scared." She said, looking down. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Allie, never be afraid to tell me anything." I said reassuringly, smiling down at her. She looked up at me smiling, and wrapped me in a hug. We loaded into the car, Lily in the back, and we made our way home.

"I call aux!" Lily called from the backseat. I handed the aux cord back to her, and she plugged her phone in. She started playing Billie Eilish, and I let my mind drift.

**Flashback, 8th Grade : Humphrey's POV**

_"So you're going to a private school? Why?" I asked Kate._

_"My parents want me to have the best education possible for high school. I'm sorry, but hopefully we can stay in touch." She said this with tears brimming her eyes._

_"I'll miss you Kate, please don't forget about me," I said while wrapping my arms around her. She slammed her head into my chest and sobbed._

_"I will never forget you Humphrey. I promise." We stayed like that until her mom picked her up, taking her home, and taking her from me._

**End of Flashback, Present Day : Humphrey's POV**

The thought left my mind as we arrived back at the house, and all of us stepped out. I grabbed all of our bags from the trunk, and we went inside. Lily and Allie ran up to her room, and I went to mine. I jumped on my bed, stripped down to my underwear, and climbed under the covers. I grabbed my Xbox controller (don't like it? stop reading) from my bedside table and turned on the console. I looked through the games until I found _GTA V_. I started it up, and found myself in my apartment. I kept playing _GTA_ when I heard a knock on my door. I paused, and set aside the controller.

"Come in," I said, and as expected, my sister walked in.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked as she sat next to me on my bed. I sat up, the covers exposing me shirtless, and I let the covers stay on my lap.

"Playing video games, what about you and Lily?"

"Just talking, and you came into the conversation, so I came to see you."

"And in what way was I included in this conversation?"

I asked suspiciously, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, we were talking about boys, who's cute and what not, and you came up."

"Where's Lily now?"

"She's downstairs looking for food."

"If she's hungry I can cook something," I said, getting up in the process and putting on some pajamas and a white T-shirt. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, Allie tailing me. I saw Lily in the kitchen, staring into the fridge blankly.

"Want me to cook something? Anything you want, name it," I spoke up, startling her.

"No you don't have to if-" I cut her off.

"No, please, you're a guest. I can make meatballs, soup, or even order a pizza." She put on her thinking face and seemed to make up her mind.

"I'm good with pizza, but I'll pay." She said insistingly.

"No, you're a guest in my house, you will not pay."

"What're you gonna do to stop me?" She said, putting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. I smiled deviously and Allie looked at me with horror, she knows what I'm thinking.

"Lily, let Humphrey pay, TRUST ME," she begged. Lily didn't look convinced, so I took action. I walked over to Lily, picked her up, and carried her to the living room.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked worriedly. I threw her on the couch, standing over her. She repeated her question, and I started tickling her feet. Instantly, she started screaming, laughing, and crying, begging for mercy.

"Humphrey… p-please! Stop!" She cried between laughs. I then moved to her sides, and tickled there. Allie knew if she stayed there any longer, she would be next. She ran to her room, shut the door, and locked it. I continued tickling Lily, until she kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, and she sat on my chest, and crossed her arms looking triumphant. I grabbed her, flipped us over, and held her down until she gave up.

"Ugh, fine, you can pay. But, under one condition." She said insistingly. I nodded, and she continued. "I get to spend the night, and you have to take me to school tomorrow."

"Okay, but I want you and Allie asleep by midnight. I'm assuming you're sleeping with Allie?" She nodded, and I stood up. "Alright, now that that's sorted out, let's order pizza! Can you go get Allie, and ask her what she wants on her pizza as well?" I asked looking down at Lily, and she nodded. As she was walking up the stairs, I sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. I opened the Hulu application and decided to pass the time watching Futurama for the hundredth time over. About halfway through an episode, I heard Lily and Allie coming down the stairs.

"You girls figure out what you want?" I asked as they walked into the living room, sitting on either side of me, Allie being the one of the two to speak.

"Well, we just want a large pepperoni for both of us to share, along with a two liter of Coke."

"Alright, let's get some pizza," I said as I pulled out my phone, and ordering one large pepperoni, one large bacon and sausage, and a two liter of Coke. I put my phone away, and continued watching the show. As the episode went on, Lily and Allie would inch closer to me. By the time the episode ended, I was being squeezed between them, and I was starting to feel a little awkward, but I'll let it slide for now because they're probably just tired. We watched more and more episodes, without me even noticing what the girls have done at this point. I looked down to see both of them spooning me from either side. This was a little too awkward for my liking, so I spoke up.

"Umm, girls? Don't you think you're a little close?" I asked looking down at them. Allie looked up to me, and spoke.

"No, we're in just the right spot." I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled back, and turned her attention back to the TV. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and I unwrapped Allie and Lily from me and walked to the door. I payed, and tipped the delivery guy, and closed the door, bringing the pizza to the living room. I set the boxes and the soda down on the coffee table, and we began to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, we finished eating, and I took the pizza boxes and the soda bottle to the kitchen. I put what was left of the Coke in the fridge, and put the pizza boxes into the recycling bin. I walked back out to the living room to Lily and Allie, to tell them it's time for bed.

"Alright girls, it's bedtime, upstairs." They looked saddened but understanding of my demand, and walked up the stairs to Allie's room. I locked all the doors, turned off all the lights, and made my way to my room. I walked in, stripping down to my boxers, and jumping into bed. I lay awake on top of the covers for awhile, until I could no longer escape sleep's grasp, and I slipped into my dream world.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Please review and I appreciate any criticism. Btw, this is my first fanfic ever, so any advice is greatly appreciated. This is Psychowrath, signing off.**


End file.
